Una vida comun
by SouMako 3
Summary: Sousuke es un importante medico que decidió adoptar a unos huérfanos que vivían en la calle, pero nadie le dijo que seria sencillo, después de un problema con el trabajador social queda advertido, tendrá que buscar ayuda y la encuentra con la persona mas inesperada, su antiguo amor juvenil, Makoto Tachibana. SouMako, Rating T por el lenguaje, Fic Papasuke x Mamakoto
1. Chapter 1 El encuentro

**Y vengo con el inicio de un fic que me pidió una amiga de la escuela, etto espero que les guste y mis demás fics, están en bloqueo temporal :v lo siento.**

* * *

Capitulo 1- El encuentro

¿Te has sentido solo? ¿Sientes que tu vida no tiene sentido alguno? Te digo una cosa, ya somos dos. Mi nombre es Sousuke Yamazaki, soy doctor y la mayoría de las personas que trabajan conmigo piensan que el puesto lo gane por el simple hecho de ser el sobrino del Presidente del hospital, pero, lo que no saben es que el lugar que ocupo me lo gane con mi esfuerzo y por mi eficiencia medica. Ese era una razón que me hacía sentir mal. Era cierto que soy una persona fría, y que la mayoría del tiempo no expresaba mis sentimientos, pero, esa no era razón para que piensen que no tenia, eso me hería, y me hería más que lo hicieran a mis espaldas.

Así que decidí tomar un descanso de todo lo que me pasaba y salí a tomar un respiro, recorrí muchas calles desconocidas para mi, y de la nada note algo que me llamo la atención. ¿Por qué las personas que no tienen sentido de la orientación les gustaba pasear por lugares que desconocían? No lo sé, y ahora que lo pienso, debería preguntarme ¿Por qué estoy recorriendo la ciudad si no tengo sentido de la orientación? Soy subnormal, un doctor subnormal, vale oro ¿no?

Volviendo a la realidad, note una cosa, estaba perdido, solo veía callejones y uno que otro puesto ambulante, por lo que pude constatar es que me encontraba en los barrios bajos del pequeño pueblo costero llamado Iwatobi. De repente oí un grito proveniente de un callejón, mi curiosidad me dijo que echara un vistazo y yo de obediente fui.

Note que un par de chicos, tal vez de 13 años, estaba golpeando a un niño pequeño, eso sí que no lo podía permitir así que me acerque con el ceño fruncido.

**-¡Oigan ustedes dos que están haciendo! **–les grite al par de chicos.

**-No le importa, señor** –Vaya forma la que los chicos de hoy contestan a su mayores.

**-Déjenlo en paz**-dije empujando a uno de los chicos.

Me pare enfrente de ellos y me cruce de brazos, fruncí mas el ceño y los chicos un poco miedosos salieron corriendo. Tengo suerte de tener un porte malo.

Me acerque al pequeño, era un niño de 7 años aproximadamente, pelirrojo y con tez clara.

**-Oye pequeño ¿te encuentras bien?**

**-Si, no necesito que se preocupe por mi señor**\- o era mi imaginación o lo niños de hoy no conocían el respeto.

**-Bueno está bien, ¿se puede saber por qué esos chicos te estaban agrediendo?**

**-¿Qué no es obvio? Quienes viven en la calle tienen que ganarse la vida por si solos, y como ya se sabe el más fuerte se come al débil, en mi caso yo soy el débil y esos chicos trataban de quitarme el poco dinero que tengo. **–Así que ese pequeño era un niño de la calle, su ropa se ve bien para vivir en tales condiciones.

**-Esa es una idea errónea, no somos animales para que pensemos de esa manera.**

**-Lo dice porque no ha tenido que vivir en la calle, y de niño no se tuvo que ganar la vida por si solo.-**Ok, eso hirió. El niño tenía razón, yo siempre viví en las mejores condiciones, mis padres me dieron lo mejor.

**-Lo siento, tienes razón. Pero, ¿Estas tu solo?**

**-No, tengo a mi hermana pequeña y a algunos niños que conocí.-**dijo poniéndose de pie. Vaya que este pequeño no se rinde.

-**Y ¿Dónde duermen?**

**-En la calle, cerca de un puente.-**De un momento a otro tuve más curiosidad.

-**¿ninguno se ha enfermado?**

**-Gou una vez se enfermo, pero, ahora ya está mejor.-**Dijo agachando la mirada.-**Bueno será mejor que me vaya tengo que llevarles el dinero, para poder comer algo.-**Cuando se disponía a ir sentí algo en la garganta, algo llamado compasión.

-**Oye espera.**

**-¿Qué sucede?-**Me pregunto un poco extrañado.

-**Quiero ayudarlos.-**sin más rodeos se lo dije.

-**Yo no quisiera ir con mi hermana a una casa hogar, nos pueden separar y muy probablemente no la vuelva a ver, ella es la única familia que tengo.-**Y el nudo de mi garganta creció.

-**No quiero separarlos, quiero que me acompañen, estarán conmigo y no tendrán que pasar hambre de nuevo.**

**-Pero que dirá su esposa.-**Niño, no me gustan las mujeres.

-**No tengo esposa, vivo solo.**

**-Oh…tendría que hablarlos con los demás.**

**-Te entiendo, si quieres te puedo acompañar.**

**-Si está bien.-** ¿Sonrió? Si el pequeño me sonrió.

Lo seguí hasta llegar a un lugar desolado. El niño fue a encontrarse con un par de niños, hablo con ellos, y me señalo, ese par se acerco corriendo hacia mí, mientras que el pelirrojo se adentro mas a un lugar que podría llamarse choza. Dos niños más pequeños llegaron conmigo.

-**Rin-niichan dijo que usted nos ayudaría.-**Dijo un niño de cabellos naranja y grande sonrisa.

**-Si yo los ayudare.-**Esperen un segundo, ¿Dijo Rin?

-**Estamos agradecidos por su ayuda, pero,…-**¿Era niño o niña? No puedo saber se va tan…. ¿Lindo? el punto era que tenía el pelo plateado y a un lado de su ojo derecho reposaba un lunar. Pero sus características eran bastantes finas para ser de un varón.

-**No se preocupen, yo lo cuidare.**

**-En ese caso, yo me llamo Momotarou, pero me puede decir Momo –**El peli naranja era muy hiperactivo a simple vista.

-**El mío es Aiichirou.-**Es niño definitivamente.

El niño pelirrojo llego acompañado de una pequeña. Debe ser su hermana.

**-Bueno señor ella es mi herma-**¿Señor? ¿Me veo tan viejo?

**-Cierto, olvide presentarme, mi nombre es Sousuke, Yamazaki Sousuke, y no soy señor, no soy tan viejo.**

**-Oh disculpe, y el mío es Rin y el de mi hermana Gou.-**Rin y Gou, son hermanos, Rin tiene nombre de niña pero es niño y Gou tiene nombre de niño pero es niña, que gran dilema.

-**De acuerdo, Rin, Gou, Momo y Aii, síganme.-**Les pedí que me siguieran, pero el problema es como llegare a mi casa. Estaba perdido desde un principio.

Pero como dicen, en la oscuridad siempre habrá una luz. Y de hecho eso paso, vi a lo lejos el centro de la ciudad, al menos de ahí me podría guiar.

Al llegar a mi casa los hice pasar, los pequeños se quedaron maravillados del lugar.

**-Bueno, si quieren báñense, mientras yo hago una llamada.-**Espera, ahora que lo pienso bien.-**Gou, no te metas con los niños, tú te bañas aparte.-**Es malo que una niña se meta a bañar con niños.

-**Pero ¿Dónde está el baño?**

**-Al fondo a la izquierda.**

Realice una llamada a un colega que me podría aconsejar sobre el tema de la adopción, y cuando me dijo que hacer y que papeles tener, colgué y fui a la sala, donde una pequeña estaba sentada en el suelo, viendo todo a su alrededor.

**-Gou…-**la llame y ella voltio sonriéndome, creo que es herencia familiar esa sonrisa.-** ¿Cómo estás?**

**-Estoy bien Yamazaki-san, gracias por su ayuda, mi hermano y yo estamos muy agradecidos con su generosidad.**

**-No te preocupes, y dime ¿Qué te gustaría comer?**

**-Mmm que tal ramen.-**Ese brillo de sus ojos están bello que no me olvidare de él.

-**Me parece perfecto, deja ir a hacerlo, y por favor puedes decirles a los niños que se apuren, para que tú te puedas bañar.**

**-Hmm, estoy en camino.-**dicho esto se dirigió a la entrada del baño.

Seria pesado pero estaba dispuesto correr el riesgo. Estoy cansado de vivir en la soledad.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? diganme que si /o\ y bueno espero sus reviews y criticas si me equivoco haganmelo saber :3**


	2. Chapter 2 La hiperactividad de Momo

**Aquí**** les dejo el nuevo capitulo, gracias por su aceptación, sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir escribiendo ;3**

* * *

Capitulo 2- La hiperactividad de Momo.

Como dije, no iba a ser sencillo pero lo intentaría, y es lo que estoy haciendo. Pero, a solo tres días de haber llevado los papeles al Ministerio público y de haber iniciado mi tiempo de prueba. Con solo esos tres días, el pequeño Momo, me tenía vuelto loco.

No quería meterse a bañar, no se lavaba las manos para comer, quería comer dulces todo el día, y no se quería dormir temprano, era un pequeño huracán que sinceramente, arrasaba con mi casa por completo. Llegaba al trabajo con dolor de cabeza y ya no sabía qué hacer.

Ahora me encuentro en mi oficina, esperando que no ocurra una emergencia. Yo, hundido en mis pensamientos, esperaba que nada pasara mientras yo no estaba en casa.

Cuando menos lo pensé, entro a mi oficina un colega, el mismo que me aconsejo con la adopción. Es un hombre de mi edad, solo que un poco más delgado y bajo de estatura. Es el abogado del hospital, de nombre Ikuya Kirishima.

**-¿Qué tal te ha ido con los niños?- **Se sentó en frente de mi.

**-Bien, solo que Momo es un poco…inquieto.**

**-Y que tal si le compras un perro.**

**-¿Por qué debo comprarle un perro?**

**-Por que se dice que así los niños inquietos se tranquilizan.-**No sé si tenía razón o no, pero, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-**Y ¿Dónde puedo comprar un perro?**

**-En una veterinaria.**

**-Ok, que especifico….hablando de otra cosa, ¿Qué tal te ha ido?**

**-¿Cómo quieres que me vaya? Estoy comprometido, Asahi no quiere escuchar mis propuestas para la boda y ya es lo único que tengo que decir.**

**-Cierto, y ¿tu y Asahi piensan en adoptar?**

**-Sinceramente, yo no quiero niños en mi vida. Pero si Asahi quiere, por mi esta bien.**

**-Espero que no adopten a un niño como Momo.**

**-No me digas que te estas arrepintiendo, y tan rápido por Dios, Sousuke, así son todos los niños, pero recuerda, todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, y ya no te quito el tiempo, tengo que ir a probar vinos. Nos vemos mañana, y que no se te olvide comprarle un perro.**

Y se fue, Ikuya Kirishima salió de mi oficina. El y su prometido Asahi Shiina, son amigos míos de la preparatoria y bueno, me siento un poco agobiado en que todos mis amigos ya se casaron o están a punto de, y yo pues yo tengo salud y cuatro niños que me esperan en casa. Dejando el tema de las bodas, revise a unos pacientes y me dirigí a mi casa, ya estando ahí les preguntaría si quieren un perro.

Al abrir la puerta de mi hogar, lo primero que recibí fue un pequeño de cabello naranjas que me salto al cuello.

**-¿Por que tardaste tanto?**

**-Porque estaba en el trabajo Momo, y bájate de mi cuello que me estas ahorcando.**

**-Lo siento- **Me soltó y salio corriendo mientras reía. Este niño tenia pila de reloj o ¿que?

Suspirando fui a la cocina, prepare la comida. Si no era un buen cocinero pero al menos no me moría de hambre con lo que preparaba y los niños no se quejaban.

**-Niños, vengan a comer.- **Les llame para que comieran y de repente oi sus pequeños pasos aproximándose y como siempre el pequeño Momo llego primero.

**-¿Que comeremos hoy?**

**-Arroz con filete empanizado.**

**-Y ¿que hay de postre?**

**-¿Que quieres de postre, Momo?**

**-Mmmm ya se- **No debí preguntar- **Helado- **¿O era mi imaginación o la sonrisa de Momo no podía ser mas grande cuando se hablaba del dichoso helado?

-**No lo se Momo, desde que llegaron hemos comido helado de postre, ¿que tal...pastel de chocolate?**

**-¿Con helado?- **Su cara no podría ser mas tierna.

**-No Momo, sin helado.**

**-En ese caso no podría ser postre.-**Este niño es necio.

**-Pero el pastel de chocolate es delicioso.**

**-También el helado.**

**-Si pero el pastel de chocolate es de...¿chocolate? -**Ya no se que estoy diciendo.

**-También el helado puede ser de chocolate.-**Punto para Momo, punto menos para mi.

-**Esta bien helado sera.**-Tengo que admitir un niño de 6 años me acaba de vencer.

Cuando llegaron los demás, comimos y les hice la pregunta del millón(?)

-**Niños, ¿quieren un perro?**

**-¡SI!-** Me saltaron encima tan emocionados con la idea.

-**¡Vamos por el! -**Dijo jalandome el brazo el pelinaranja.

-**Esta bien, pero si me prometen una cosa.-**Los niños me vieron fijamente.-**Prometan que lo cuidaran y que lo alimentaran y que tambien lo bañaran.**

**-Si, lo prometemos.-**Y con esa promesa, salimos de la casa y fuimos directo a un albergue canino, que si mi tio no miente, es el mejor lugar para adoptar un perro.

Fue lardo el camino, pero, cuando llegamos los niños estaban mas emocionados, entramos, y no recibieron muy bien. Nos llevaron con los perros, uno me gusto, era un golden retriever, pero, Momo encontró uno que lo dejo fascinado

-**Quiero ese.-**Señalo una jaula. Al verla me quede sorprendido. ¡¿Que diantres era eso?! ¡Eso no es un perro! ¡Es una bestia!

-**Es...enorme**

**-Pero yo lo quiero.-**Dijo Momo mirándome con una tierna mirada.

-**Me gusta ese perro.**

**-A mi también. **

**-Y a mi.**

Todos estaban en mi contra.

-**Niños, ese no es un perro, es un oso disfrazado de perro.**

**-De hecho señor, es un gran danes negro, tiene dos años y es una dulzura.**

**-Señorita, se nota que es una dulzura de perro, pero, es enorme.**

**-Señor, no querrá decepcionar a sus hijos, ¿verdad?**

Voltee a ver a los niños que estaban jugando con el enorme perro, suspire resignado, si los niños lo querían por mi estaba bien.

-**Me llevare al oso, digo al gran danes.**

**-Ok, acompáñeme, por favor.**

Saco al perro de la jaula y le puso un collar. Hizo un formulario, que tenia que contestar con los datos del perro.

_Nombre del perro: _Aomine -Los niños eligieron, no yo.

_Nombre del dueño: _La familia Yamazaki -Momo dio la idea.

_Firma del dueño: _Sousuke Yamazaki, Rin, Gou, Aii y Momo -Momo quiso que nos pusieran a todos.

Salimos del lugar, con un perro gigante de nombre Aomine. Todo parecía estar tranquilo, una familia paseando con un perro, cuando de repente un gato se puso enfrente del perro, y este le persiguió llevándome con el.

* * *

Fue tan rápido que ni el propio Sousuke sintió, el perro lo llevaba a tal velocidad. Los niños siguieron a su padre adoptivo.

Mientras que en una cafetería, un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, terminaba de regar sus flores, cuando un gato paso cerca de el, y un grito lo hizo girar. Abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, y de la nada un enorme perro y su dueño lo derribaron. Un grupo de niños se le acercaron y le pidieron disculpas por lo sucedido para después salir corriendo.

**-Por perros asi, prefiero un gato.-**Dijo con una sonrisa que lo indentificaba desde su niñez.

* * *

Cuando el perro se canso, se perro. Los niños llegaron y nos fuimos a casa.

Al dia siguiente. Llegue a la oficina con una ojeras enormes; el perro no me dejo dormir. Se durmió conmigo, y me pateo la cara.

-**Buenos días Sousuke.-**Saludo con una sonrisa Ikuya mientras entraba a mi oficina.

-**¿****Que tienen de buenos?**

**-Y ¿ese humor?**

**-Les compre un perro.**

**-¿Y? **

**-Un gran danes.**

**-¿Por que?**

**-Ellos lo querían.**

**-Ay, Sousuke. Bueno, te dejo. Voy a una junta.**

Y salio. Ahora que lo pienso, Momo estaba mas tranquilo con el perro, tal vez Ikuya tenia razón, pero, el nuevo problema era el espacio de la casa con el tamaño del animal. Espero poder resolver ese problema después y que no se presente ningún otro en el camino.

* * *

**Y bueno el segundo capitulo :3 en el siguiente habla de los miedos de Aii, y para mi promete ser muy tierno :3**


	3. Chapter 3 Los miedos de Aii

**Tarde mas de lo que hubiera deseado pero bueno ya que :3**

**Aii es el primero en llamar a Sousuke _"Papá"_**

* * *

Capitulo 3- Los miedos de Aii

**-Oye, Sousuke. Asahi si está dispuesto a adoptar. ¿Algún consejo que tengas?**-Pregunto Ikuya.

**-Pase lo que pase, no dejen que vea una película de terror.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Bueno te contare esta historia.**

* * *

Era una noche tranquila, cuando Rin se me acerco.

-**¿Podemos ver una película?**

**-Claro.**

Después salió corriendo, busco entre mis DVDs hasta encontrar una de su agrado. Escogió la peor de todas; _"Masacre en Texas"._ Es un film estadounidense que me gusta, pero, no es apto para niños. Rin insistió y los demás lo aceptaron, así que me senté con ellos a ver la cinta.

Cuando la película termino, todos estaban dormidos, menos Aii. El se quedo despierto conmigo, y sus ojos no se despejaban de la televisión.

-**Aii…-**No volteo, estaba temblando.

Lo deje un rato así, lleve a los demás a su cuarto y regrese a la sala, donde el pequeño peli plata seguía en shock.

-**Aii…-**Volví a llamarlo sin tener, nuevamente, respuesta. Así que lo sacudí.

-**¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!-**Grito aterrorizado el pequeño. Me hice para atrás.

Voltio a verme y salto a mi pecho, se cubrió la cara, y comenzó a llorar diciendo:

**-Papa, tengo miedo…ese señor, da mucho miedo. -**Hundió su cara en mi pecho, mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-**No te preocupes, Aii, el no nos va a hacer nada.-**Acaricie su cabeza, tenía que tranquilizarlo de alguna forma.

**-Me lo prometes _papá._**

**-Te lo prometo hijo.-** Ahora que lo pienso, me dijo _papá. _Desde que llegaron, ninguno me había llamado de esa manera, pero, Aii lo estaba haciendo, me hizo muy feliz.

Lo levante en mis brazos, y lo lleve a su habitación, lo recosté en su cama y le di un beso en la frente. Me dirigí a mi cuarto y abrí la puerta, me puse el pijama y me recosté en mi cama. Y en unos pocos minutos, Aomine rasco la puerta, la abrí y el perro-oso entro. Ambos nos recostamos en mi cama, un par de minutos después, cuando ya me estaba quedando dormido, tocaron la puerta de mi habitación con un frenesí que me hizo saltar y hasta el perro se asusto. Fui a la puerta, la abrí y un pequeño me salto. Era Aii. Estaba llorando a mares y se aferraba a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lo alce.

**-Aii… ¿Qué sucede?-**Estaba preocupado por mi pequeño.

-**Tango medio (?).-** O en nuestro idioma "Tengo miedo"-**Ee _señou no va a hacer ago mao, tango medio dada.-_**Ok, yo no sabía que hablaba portugués. El quiso decir "_El señor nos va a hacer algo malo, tengo miedo papá"._

**-Nadie nos va a hacer nada, no te preocupes Aii.-**Limpie sus lágrimas y lo abrace.

-**Pero, pero.-**Se tranquilizo un poco, pero su respiración seguía agitada.-**Me lo prometes…**

**-Te lo prometo. Si alguien les quiere hacer algo, primero tendrá que pasar ante mi cadáver.**

**-Pero…y ¿Si alguien nos llega a separar de ti?**

**-Eso no pasara, te lo juro.- **¿Quien sería capaz de hacer algo así? Primero muerto a que eso pase.

Lo lleve a la cama, nos acostamos, y el perro-oso se durmió en nuestros pies. A la mañana siguiente pareciera que Aii no le tuvo miedo a nada.

* * *

-**Que gran consejo Sousuke, pero eso ¿que tiene que ver?**

**-¿Quieres otra historia?**

**-A ver deléitame con tus historias, Dr. Sousuke Yamazaki.**

* * *

Aii es un niño miedoso, mentiría si digiera que no, le tiene miedo hasta a su propia sombra. Y el pequeño Momo lo sabía a la perfección, aunque eso no le impidió jugarle la mayor broma posible.

Era un día tranquilo y los niños jugaban en el patio, mientras yo hacia la comida, cuando de repente:

**-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- **Un grito se oyó desde el patio y salí corriendo con un cuchillo para ver que había pasado para encontrarme con:

Un pequeño peli naranja riendo a carcajadas, ambos pelirrojos aguantando sus ganas de reír y un peli plata llorando con una oruga en la cabeza.

-**Niños... ¿que hicieron?**

**-Yo solo le jugué una broma a Aii-chi.-**Me explico Momo.

-**No debes hacer eso Momo.**

Me acerque a Aii y le quite la oruga de la cabeza, para después dejarla en el piso.

**-Váyanse a lavar las manos, la comida ya va a estar lista.**

Obedeciéndome se fueron al baño, pero, el pequeño de ojos azules, se quedo atrás y camino junto a mí hasta la entrada. Entramos a la casa y lo mire. Tenía la mirada perdida. Me puse a su altura, y el seguía con la mirando a la nada

**-Aii, ¿que piensas?**

-**En nada, solo que tengo un poco de miedo.**

-**No debes tener miedo, hijo, todo está bien. Ahora ve a lavarte las manos.**

El pequeño se fue corriendo. Yo me dirigí a la cocina y termine la cena para llevarla a la mesa, y en eso se oyó un grito proveniente del baño, deje la olla en la mesa y corrí, abrí la puerta y de nuevo, un pequeño peli naranja riendo a carcajadas, ambos pelirrojos aguantando sus ganas de reír y un peli plata llorando, pero ahora con una pequeña araña inofensiva cerca de él.

-**Momo, Rin, Gou, si ya se lavaron las manos vayan a la mesa.- **Obedeciéndome se fueron corriendo. Mate a la araña.-**Aii, ya no hay de que temer, lávate las manos y ve a la mesa.**

Me fui a la mesa y le serví la comida a los niños y el pequeño peli plata llego, se sentó, y comió en silencio.

* * *

-**O es mi imaginación o tu hijo es más miedoso que un chihuahua.**

**-Mas, bueno, me tengo que ir, hoy llevare a los niños al puerto.**

**-No crees que es una pésima idea.**

**-¿Por que lo dices Ikuya?**

**-Bueno, no lo sé. Momo, lancha, Aii, y tú ya sabes, con lo miedoso que es.**

**-Mejor, los llevo al parque.**

**-¿El perro se duerme contigo?**

**-Eh, si. ¿Por que lo preguntas?-**El pelinegro de ojos rojos, se quedo un rato pensando.

**-¿No extrañas a Makoto?- **¿Makoto? ¿A que venía su pregunta?

**-Para serte sincero...lo extraño todos los días.-**Baje la mirada.

**-¿Por que no lo buscas?**

**-Yo...no lo sé, tal vez, es mi cobardía.**

**-De tal padre tal hijo.-**Para que digo que no si, si.

-**Pero, ¿por que me preguntaste por el perro?**

**-Bueno, no sé, tal vez, un día, en uno de tus sueños, te imagines a Makoto, y termines toqueteando a Aomine.**

**-...Vete de mi oficina, zoofilico***

**-Oye yo no le entro a esas jaladas. Pero aun así ya me voy.**

Y salió, es mi amigo, pero, es un idiota.

_Makoto, ¿como estarás?, ¿te abras casado?, ¿seguirás soltero? Quisiera estar contigo._

* * *

*Zoofilico. Persona que disfruta de relaciones sexuales con animales D:

* * *

**El siguiente capitulo habla de la unión de hermanos que tiene Rin y Gou, y viene la aparición, tenue, de Makoto y Asahi **


	4. Chapter 4 Los hermanos pelirrojos

**Aquí está el capitulo 4, me tarde un poco por falta de inspiración :v**

* * *

Capitulo 4. Los hermanos pelirrojos.

Desde su llegada, Rin y Gou son los únicos que no me han causado problemas, pero, prácticamente querían hacer todo juntos; ir al baño juntos, bañarse juntos, jugar juntos, dormir juntos. Eso era un problema, que si no le buscaba solución rápido, en un futuro seria traumático. No estaba mal que se quisieran, estaba mal que estuvieran juntos para casi todo.

Ikuya, el gran sabio (?), me había dicho:

**-Déjalo pasar, con el tiempo se comenzaran a odiar, o puedes hacer que Gou se consiga amigos, o un conejito, un pajarito o un juguete para que se entretenga y tenga que dejar a un lado a su hermano.**

Tal vez tenga razón. Es una niña pequeña las niñas a su edad sueñan con encontrar a su príncipe encantador, para ellas su mundo es color de rosa.

Llegue a casa con un solo propósito. Preguntarle a Gou que era lo que más anhelaba tener. Prepare la comida, les pedí a los niños que se lavaran los platos, le serví su alimento a Aomine y una pequeña pelirroja estaba sentada esperando a los demás. Era el momento.

**-Gou, quiero preguntarte algo.**

**-Claro papa.**

**-¿Hay algo que quieras? Quiero decir algo que desees.**

**-Mmm una mama.- **¿Qué? ¿Era enserio lo que me estaba pidiendo? ¿Una mama? Cree que a las madres se les fabrica o ¿Qué?

**-¿Estas segura de eso Gou?**

**-Completamente segura Papa.- **Ok, ¿como le explico a una niña de 5 años que soy gay y que no me gustan las mujeres? Esto se pone difícil. Creo que el mas fácil darle otro papa.

**-¿Como te digo esto Gou?- **Dije para mi mismo.-**Gou, yo no... tengo tiempo para mantener una relación. Es algo muy complicado.**

**-Pero cuando tengas tiempo, ¿nos buscaras una mama?.- **Maldición tengo que decir que si o esta niña no me dejara en paz.

**-Si, cuando tenga tiempo les buscare una mama.- **Mierda esto se está poniendo difícil. En eso llegaron los niños.

**-¿De qué estaban hablando?-**Un pequeño pelirrojo pregunto con una sonrisa en rostro.

**-Que papa nos conseguirá una mama cuando tenga tiempo.-**Mierda me acaban de condenar.

Los niños se emocionaron con la propuesta, todos estaban felices, menos yo.

* * *

Al día siguiente en el trabajo. Estaba que me llevaba la chingada, y ahora que se supone que haga con la supuesta madre.

**-Te ves mal, ¿que paso ayer?.- **Pregunto Ikuya al sentarse enfrente de mí.

**-Le prometí a Gou una mama.**

**-¿Y que piensas hacer con eso? o no me digas que enserio piensas buscarle una madre.- **Se rio a carcajadas de mi. Maldición, el tenia razón. El hecho de estar con una mujer, de compartir la cama con una. Me enfermaba. No era que las odiara, pero, no me imaginaba estar con una.

**-Sinceramente...no quiero a una mujer en mi vida. Pero ¿que más le hago?**

**-Dales otro papa.**

**-...Ikuya cada vez pienso que eres un idiota.**

**-Sabes, no me interesa. Yo solo te doy mis consejos para que te sientas mejor y que tengas opciones. Ya es tu problema hacerme caso o no.**

**-Tienes razón, lo siento. Pero, si es el caso de darles otro padre, ¿que hago?**

**-Eso si no lo sé, tú tienes la última decisión.**

Mierda, esto es dificil,¿como es que encontrare una pareja?

* * *

**_En otro lugar._**

Un hombre de pelo cobrizo y de ojos magenta entro a una cafeteria. Camino a la barra.

**-Oye Mako, me puedes servir una rebanada del pastel de chocolate.-**El aludido, un hombre de la misma edad solo que castaño y con ojos cual esmeraldas, le sonrió a su amigo.

**-Claro Asahi.-**Le sirvio la rebanada y se la entrego.-**Y dime, ¿que trae por aquí?**

**-Pues, solo quería pasar sin razón alguna.**

**-Oí que estas comprometido con Ikuya, ¿es cierto?**

**-Si...estamos comprometidos, solo que todavía no decidimos fecha para la boda.-**Dijo mientras comía un trozo de pastel.-**Ademas, siempre llega cansado del trabajo. Casi no tiene tiempo de nada.**

**-¿En que trabaja?**

**-Es abogado del hospital general de la ciudad.**

**-Y su trabajo le quita tiempo, debe ser muy pesado.**

**-Creo que el trabajo más pesado debe ser el de un doctor, les quitan la vida por completo. Me pregunto si Sousuke puede con todo.**

**-Así que al final Sousuke si se convirtió en doctor.-**Dijo el castaño mientras bajaba la mirada, el simple recuerdo del pelinegro le dolía.

-**Y de los mejores, pero, Mako...¿por que no lo llamaste?**

**-Y ¿que querías que le digiera? "Oye Sousuke, ¿adivina que? Desde que te fuiste entre en una depresión tan grande que descuide todo lo que me importaba, termine saliendo de la universidad por bajas calificaciones y gracias a eso no pude cumplir mi sueño, gracias"... No hubiera sido capaz de decírselo.**

**-Sabes muy bien, que Sousuke no tuvo la culpa de todo, ¿Verdad Mako?**

**-Lo sé. Yo fui el idiota, yo fui quien se ilusiono. Yo tuve la culpa de la mayoría de las cosas que me pasaron.**

_Sousuke, ese nombre me llena de recuerdos. Quisiera verlo, tan solo una vez más, estar a su lado. Es todo lo que pido._

* * *

Está mal, todo esto está mal. El trabajador social está en mi casa haciendo visita de rutina. Sé que puedo controlar a los niños, pero no al perro.

-**Bueno señor Yamazaki, por lo visto tiene a los niños bajo control.-**Dijo un hombre pelirrosa y de orbes violetas de nombre Kisumi Shigino.

-**Puede decirme Sousuke, si no le molesta.**

**-Bueno, Sousuke, hablando de otra cosa...-**Y fue interrumpido por un enorme perro que se le lanzo encima.

**-¡Aomine, déjalo!-**Le gritaba al pero tratando de separarlo del trabajador, cuando logre quitarlo, ayude al pelirrosa a levantarse.

-**¿Que es eso?-**Dijo un poco enojado el de orbes violetas mientras señalaba al perro.

**-Es...mi perro.**

**-¿Su perro? Eso no es un perro señor.**

**-Si es un gran danés.**

**-Dejando al _perro _por otro lado, tengo que informarle que, aunque usted está haciendo un gran trabajo, los niños necesitan de una figura materna, o de alguien que este con ellos cuando usted no pueda.**

Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por la puerta. Y ¿ahora que? Estoy en una situación difícil.

* * *

**Y así termina este capítulo. Para el próximo, se verá más a Makoto y a los otros pequeños. De hecho, se tratara del más grande problema que Makoto tendrá que soportar y de la decisión que Sousuke toma para solucionar el hecho de la _figura materna _que los niños necesitan.**


	5. Chapter 5 El inicio de todo

**Mejor tarde que nunca. Aquí está el capitulo y espero que les guste, y sinceramente no sé hasta cuando pueda actualizar.**

**°Notas°**

_La letra en cursiva es cuando narra Makoto_

La letra normal es cuando narra Sousuke u otros personajes.

* * *

Capitulo 5. El inicio de todo.

_Era un día perfecto; el sol radiante, los niños divirtiéndose enfrente de la cafetería, no había nada que podría arruinar ese día. Mi vida era perfecta. Tenía bajo a mi tutela a mis sobrinos, hijos de mi hermano y su esposa, que lamentablemente, habían fallecido hace tres meses. Los pequeños, eran un tanto especiales al principio, pero ahora, se comportan como deben. Aunque me preocupa Haru, el más grande de ellos con 7 años de edad, el pequeño sufrió mucho por la muerte de sus padres al grado de sufrir una mudez selectiva** (*)**. En cuanto a los otros dos, bueno, Rei es un niño muy serio para tener tan solo 6 años y en cuanto a Nagisa el al igual que Rei tiene 6 años y, bueno, fue adoptado con la idea de querer una niña, pero, decidieron en llevarlo por ser tierno, aunque no se imaginaban que fuera así de hiperactivo._

_Pero regresando a mi día perfecto… ese día fue interrumpido abruptamente por el suceso más espantoso de toda mi vida. Atendía tranquila y pacíficamente la cafetería mientras que debes en cuando veía por la ventana a los niños; Nagisa jugando con Rei, mientras que Haru estaba sentado en la banca con su gato de pelaje negro y de ojos azules; en eso uno de mis vecinos llego corriendo, parecía muy histérico._

**-¡Makoto-san, tiene que ir a su casa inmediatamente!**

**-Kotarou-san, cálmese por favor, ¿Qué ocurrió?**

**-Mako… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien?- **_Dijo Asahi mientras entraba, tenía su mirada llena de preocupación._

**-Makoto-san…-**_Continuo un poco más tranquilo_\- **se está incendiando su casa.**

**-¡¿Qué?!-**_Asahi y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo. No, esto no puede estar pasándome, ¿o sí?_

**-Kotarou-san, por favor cierre la cafetería.**_ –Dije para salir corriendo rumbo a mi hogar, Asahi me siguió al igual que los niños._

_Al estar acercándome, pude visualizar el humo, quede en shock cuando ya estaba en frente de la entrada. Todo estaba perdido, el hogar que había construido con mucho esfuerzo se destruía en un par de horas._

_Cuando pudieron apagar el fuego por completo, un bombero se acerco a mí con una caja de las pocas cosas que pudieron rescatar del incendio. De las cuales había:_

_-Una foto de la familia de mi hermano, desde los recién fallecidos hasta los pequeños; Haru bajo a su gato y agarro la foto._

_-Una que otra fotografía quemada de toda mi familia o de algún evento importante._

_-Cosas sin valor._

_-Y una foto que estaba seguro que estaba escondida; era una foto mía con Sousuke, en los momentos en los cuales éramos felices, esa foto tiene aproximadamente 12 años desde que se tomo, y ahora estaba quemada de una de las orillas._

**-Mako…**-_Me llamo Asahi acercándose a mi_.-** ¿Qué harás ahora?**

**-Yo…no lo sé. No tengo a donde ir. No tengo nada.-**_Dije antes de que las lagrimas me traicionaran._

**-…Yo te puedo ayudar, bueno, no solo yo, Ikuya también puede ayudarte.**

**-No quiero ser mucha molestia.**

**-No eres una molestia Mako. Espera.-**_Se alejo para hacer una llamada, mientras yo guardaba la foto en la caja._

* * *

**_°Llamada telefonica°_**

**_-Ikuya, mi amor…_**

**_-¿Qué sucede Asahi? ¿Paso algo malo?_**

**_-Pues…si. Se acaba de incendiar la casa de Mako._**

**_-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero cómo?_**

**_-Fue un corto circuito. Pero ese no es asunto. Ikuya… ¿Mako y los niños pueden ir a vivir con nosotros por un tiempo?_**

**_-Asahi, quiero a Makoto, pero, nuestro departamento no es lo suficientemente grande para tantas personas._**

**_-Ikuya…por favor._**

**_-Lo siento Asahi, pero no._**

**_-Entonces…ayúdame a conseguirle un lugar en donde vivir._**

**_-Asahi… ¿Dónde crees que voy a encontrar un lugar para Makoto y sus sobrinos huérfanos?-_**En ese momento el de orbes rojizas vio a su amigo pelinegro, que por suerte había adquirido una nueva residencia para tener más espacio. **_-Asahi, ya encontré el lugar perfecto, en un rato te marco para confirmar._**

**_°Fin de la llamada°_**

* * *

Hoy es un día perfecto, estaba haciendo el reporte de una bebe abandonada en un basurero. ¿Como puede existir personas que traen un niño al mundo para sufrir? De plano que nunca lo sabré.

-**¡Sousuke!-**Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mi querido amigo Ikuya- **Amigo del alma...sabes que te quiero.**

**-Ikuya...no te prestare dinero.**

**-No quiero dinero...mira, a un amigo le acaba de pasar algo horrible. Se le incendio su casa mientras él trabajaba, y pues no tiene donde quedarse y quería ver si se puede quedar contigo un tiempo mientras consigue un lugar donde vivir.**

**-Me ves cara de albergue o ¿que?**

**-Claro que no. Pero, bueno, tú tienes habitaciones extra en tu casa. Y pues, tú ya sabes.**

**-Ikuya, ¿crees que permitiré a un extraño entrar a mi casa?**

**-Por favor Sousuke. Ándale di que sí. **Comenzó a picarme el brazo con su dedo.-**Di que sí. Di que si.-**Este hijo de puta está comenzando a colmarme la paciencia.-**Di que siiii.-**Ya hasta aquí.

-**Está bien, solo ya déjame en paz.-**Le espete enojado.

-**Gracias.-**Se fue muy feliz.

* * *

**°_Llamada telefonica°_**

**_-Asahi... te tengo una noticia._**

**_-¿Que paso Ikuya?_**

**_-Le conseguí un lugar a Makoto y los niños._**

**_-¿En serio? Que genial y ¿donde es?_**

**_-Es una sorpresa...iré a recogerlos para ir al lugar._**

**_-Ok, aquí te estaremos esperando. Por cierto estoy enfrente de la casa de Mako._**

**_-Voy para allá._**

**_°Fin de la llamada°_**

* * *

Ahora sí, paz y tranquilidad. O bueno eso quería creer.

-**¡SOUSUKE!-**El mismo pelinegro odioso entro gritando a mi oficina.

-**¿Que quieres Ikuya?-**Estoy hasta la madre de este hombre.

-**Préstame tu auto.**

**-No...**

**-Por favor...-**Note su dedo acercándose a mi brazo.

-**Está bien.-**Dije resignado sacando las llaves para entregárselas.-**Ten y ya vete.-**Las tomo.

**-Gracias Sousuke.-**Dijo mientras de mi oficina.

Dios que hare con este idiota.

* * *

_Observaba a los niños jugar con algunos vecinos, bueno Haru estaba jugando con el gato mientras sostenía la fotografía de su familia antes de la tragedia. Mis vecinos se acercaban a mí deseando que se mejore la situación. Asahi se paseaba de lugar a otro, hasta que llego conmigo._

**-Mako, Ikuya ha conseguido un lugar para que te quedes.**

**-¿En serio?-**_El asintió con la cabeza.-_**Se lo diré a los niños.**

**-Ok, el en un momento vendrá por nosotros.**

_Les dije a los niños que iríamos a un lugar nuevo, y que todo estaría bien. Al paso de unos minutos Ikuya llego en un auto. Subimos en él y nos llevo a un lugar apartado, hacia una mansión que posee cuatro pisos y un camino de jardín con un lago central. Se estaciono frente a la entrada, y al bajarnos nos condujo hacia adentro, al momento de abrir la puerta un niño peli naranja llego corriendo._

_-_**Tío Ikuya.-**_Se lanzo sobre él._

_-_**Momo... ¿donde están los demás?**

**-En el pateo trasero, pero tío, ¿quienes son ellos?-**_Dijo señalándonos._

_-_**Ellos vivirán con ustedes un par de días.**

**-Yo soy Tachibana Nagisa.-**_Se presento el pequeño rubio de orbes rosas._

**-Yo Tachibana Rei.-**_Dijo el peli azul y orbes violetas sujetando sus lentes.-_**Y mi hermano Tachibana Haruka.-**_El aludido solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza._

_-_**Yo soy Yamazaki Momotarou.-**_Les dijo con una enorme sonrisa.-_**Y vengan les presentare a mis hermanos.-**_El pequeño de orbes doradas se llevo a los niños a la parte de atrás_

_-_**Bueno...ahora me diran, ¿quien es el dueño de la casa?**

**-No Makoto, mejor ahora vayamos a arreglar las habitaciones.-**_Dijo el pelinegro._

_-_**Está bien.**

* * *

Tuve suerte que Midorima se haya apiadado de mí y me llevara a mi casa, porque sinceramente no tenía ganas de caminar. Al llegar entre y mis pequeños corrieron a recibirme, pero, con ellos había otros tres niños más.

**-Papa... el tío Ikuya los trajo.-**Hablo el pelirrojo.-**Te los presento, el es Nagisa.-**Se refería a un niño rubio y orbes rosáceas.-**El es Rei.-**Un pequeño de pelo azul y ojos violetas.**-Y el es Haru.**-Dijo refiriéndose a un pequeño pelinegro con ojos azules que tenia a un gato negro en brazos. Vaya me sorprende que Aomine no se lo haya comido aun.

-**¿Y Aomine?-**Pregunte al notar que el perro no había aparecido.

**-Tío Ikuya lo metió a tu cuarto para que no hiciera nada.**

**-Juro por Dios que algún día matare a Ikuya.-**Susurre.-**Bueno tengo que hacer de comer. Niños ¿que se les antojan?**

**-Haru-niichan solo come caballa.-**Me informo el rubio.

-**¿Que es caballa?-**Pregunto el pequeño Aii.

**-Es pescado, sirve para la memoria.**-Les informe.

-**Entonces...queremos caballa.-**Dijo Gou levantando la mano.

-**En ese caso será caballa.-**Dije dirigiéndome a la cocina. Era muy probable que Ikuya, Asahi y mi nuevo huésped estén en el piso de arriba.

Termine de preparar la comida, les hable a los niños para que se lavaran las manos y también les hable a Ikuya y Asahi, está seguro que no habían comido todavía.

**-Sousuke, no me había dado cuenta que ya habías llegado.-**Dijo el pelinegro mientras bajaba.

**-Hola Sou hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.-**Dijo el de orbes magenta.

-**Si hace mucho que no te veía...-**Fui interrumpido por una voz que se me hacia familiar.

**_-Niños ya se lavaron las manos._**-Dijo un castaño bajando las escaleras, ese mismo castaño al cual lo tenía presente en mis sueños.

**-¡Makoto!-**Exclame al verlo.

**-¡Sousuke!-**Al menos no fui el único que se sorprendió.

En definitiva, matare a Ikuya y a Asahi, pero eso será después.

* * *

***Mudez selectiva.-**Cuando por una experiencia espantosa tú decides no hablar, por miedo a perder algo.

* * *

**Bueno aquí termina. **

**Bye bye**


	6. Chapter 6 Puedo intentarlo

Capitulo 6. Puedo intentarlo

Bueno aquí de nuevo se que me tarde en seguir pero muchas cosas se me atravesaron y pues la inspiración se fue, pero decidí regresar y terminar con esto de una vez, aunque todavía falta mucho (^O^)

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Cuando crees que nada puede ir peor, aparecen Ikuya y Asahi con un bonus de Makoto y sus, no se que, niños que lo acompañan. Ah y eso no es todo también traen la cena de Aomine.

Pero, no esta mal de cierto modo, tengo tanto tiempo sin verlo, aunque no creo que el este tan feliz de verme, y si lo esta pues eso me haría muy feliz a mi y sino pues seria muy incomodo, aunque verlo me provoca un pequeño cosquilleo en mi intrepierna...Ah! Cierto tengo ganas de orinar desde el hospital.

-Ikuya, Asahi podemos hablar en privado.

-Diculpa Sousuke pero quisiéramos tener testigos.- Dijo el malvado de ojos magenta.

-Claro como no...llevate al gato contigo. Con ese testigo tienes.

-Disculpen, pero, hay niños presentes. Pueden tratar su asunto privado para otra ocasión- Asi un lindo castallo de orbes esmeralda nos calló.

/Ikuya POV.

Estoy seguro que moriré hoy al lado del amor de mi vida. Sabia que tenia que decirle a Sousuke que era Makoto el que necesitaba ayuda, pero, conociendolo seria capaz de rentarle un departamento con todas las necesidades que el pudiera tener, por eso no se lo dije, eso seria un gran problema a su economía.

Asi que no me quedaba de otra mas que pedirle disculpas por haberselo ocultado.

-Bueno que tal si nos sentamos a comer que lo que nos preparo Sousuke se desperdiciara. -Nos sentamos a la mesa era grande, obviamente tenia 4 hijos y su familia en si era grande.

/

/Makoto POV

Bueno ahora si quiero matar a el par de prometidos, es cierto que lo hicieron por mi, pero, no pensaron de que mi iba a sentir muy incómodo. Ademas, Sousuke ya habia formado una familia, tal vez no faltaría mucho para que llegara su esposa y se enojaria con la idea de que un hombre y 3 niños entreran a invadir su propiedad.

-¿Y cuando llega tu esposa,Sousuke?- El aludido se atraganto con un pedazo de su comida, fue tan lindo, "Yo no pensé eso", y Asahi e Ikuya se reían a carcajadas.

-No estoy casado.-Debe estar bromeando, él siendo tan guapo y con es cuerpo que, con todo y su traje azul de doctor se veían su muy bien formado cuerpo, asi que no puede estar soltero.

-Pero...¿y los niños?-No pude ocultar mi curiosidad.

-Nos rascato de la calle.- Dijo de la nada el pequeño Momo, con una gran sonrisa. Esperen eso es verdad, no puedo creerlo, Sousuke Yamazaki rescatando niños de la calle, ¿el mismo que se burlo de mi cuando quise rescatar a un gato callejero, rescatando a un grupo de niños? No, eso es ilógico.

-Oh...- Fue lo único que dije, no podía creerlo. Pero al escuchar mi respuesta, Sousuke solo me observó de mala gana. Eso me puso nervioso.

-Y ¿Donde están sus padres? - De la nada escupio Sousuke, tal vez se enojo por la manera en la que le contesté al pequeño Momo.

-Bueno, ellos...- Gire mi cabeza para ver a Haru, que simplemente observaba el plato de comida con ambos brazos al costado.

-No te molestes en contestar, ya entendí. -Fueron simples sus palabras pero muy tranquilizadoras.

-Gracias...Haru...come.-Fue lo único que dije a mi pequeño sobrino a cual le ha tocado vivir un infierno. Pero él solo se quedo observando su plato.

-¿Por que Haru no puede hablar?- Pregunto un pequeño pelirrojo.

-Mudez selectiva- Dijo de la nada,Sousuke.-No es mi especialidad, pero es mas recomendable llevarlo con un psicólogo para que su diagnóstico. -¿Como lo supo sin que se lo tuviera que explicar? Pero para que pregunto si es mas que obvio, es doctor. Y aunque no sea su especialidad debe saber de eso ¿no? Para poder decirles que hacer a sus pacientes.

-¿Crees que Midorima lo pueda ayudar?-De repente Ikuya le pregunto a Sousuke.

-¿Como crees? Midorima no es psicólogo.

-No lo es... Pero ¿por que siempre me dice "que Oha-asa te ampare para tu tratamiento psicológico"?-¿Quien es Midorima? ¿Oha-Asa no es la de los horóscopos?

-JA...Al menos no te dice "Oha-Asa dice que hoy es mal día para virgo-nanodayo "-Dijo Sousuke de forma divertida imitando como si usara anteojos.

-Papá ¿Cuando volverá a venir el tío Midorima?- Preguntó el pequeño Aii

-¿Por que lo quieren ver? si ese repollo no tiene nada de interesante-Dijo de la nada Ikuya.

-¿Repollo?-Dijimos Asahi y yo al mismo tiempo, ¿por que le dijo "repollo" a alguien? ¿Y por que Sousuke solo se reía?

-Su cabello verde son las hojas y su uniforme blanco el centro jajaja- Dijo de manera burlona.

Ok, mientras mas pasa el tiempo no puedo dejar de formular mas preguntas. ¿Por que se fue? ¿Por que no se despidió? ¿Como le hace para tener tiempo para cuidar a los niños?

/

Chinguen su reputisima madre ¿como termino asi? ¿ por que me siento asi? Ah! Demonios pero ya que no importa lo importante es que los niños les cayeron bien los, no se que de Makoto.

-Ikuya, Asahi, ahora me dirán que es lo que ocurrió, ¿quienes son los niños y porque están con Makoto? - les pregunté cuando ya estábamos a solas.

Y hasta aqui le dejo por que tengo cosas que hacer y One-shots que terminar, pero prometo estar mas por aqui ｡^‿^｡


	7. Especial de Halloween

**Este es un pequeño especial de Halloween y pues el capitulo 7 esta por la mitad y como dije es un especial así que me vi en la necesidad de poner limón al asunto.**

_/Makoto POV_

_Todo aquel que me conozca sabe que mi festividad menos favorita es el Halloween, y como no serlo, era tan tenebroso las cosas que ponían en televisión y los adornos, hacían sin duda la peor época del año para mí. De niño iba con mi familia a pedir dulces y este año seria el primero en el que llevaría a mis sobrinos pero había un problema._

_-__**Tachibana-san lo necesitamos en la cafetería, habrá mucha gente hoy y nosotras solas no podemos. ¿Puede pedirle a alguien que lleve los niños en lugar de usted?-**__ Las chicas que me ayudaban en la cafetería tenían razón, Halloween es una época en la que la gente se altera toda y hacen mucho revuelo en la calle, realmente necesitaran ayuda._

_-__**MamaMako, ¿iremos a pedir dulces contigo y con papa?- **__Me saco de mis pensamientos la pequeña Gou, realmente no me molesta que me diga así, a su papa si pero a mi no._

_-__**La verdad no se a que hora llegue tu papa…-**__Le dije agachándome para estar de su estatura y poder acomodar sus alas de hada._

_-__**El nos prometió llegar temprano para llevarnos.- **__Dijo el pelirrojo con su traje de calabaza._

_-__**Mi papa no nos puede fallar.-**__Dijo el hiperactivo Momotarou con su traje de fantasma._

_-__**Te exaltas demasiado Momo-kun-**__Dijo Rei como Frankestein._

_-__**Déjalo Rei-niichan, ¿no es así Haru-niichan?-**__Dijo Nagisa como una buena momia, de la mano de Haru siendo un tierno vampiro._

**_-Tiene razón Nagisa-kun, Rei-kun-_**_Dijo Aii con su lindo traje de esqueleto._

_-__**Saben, ¿Qué tal si en lo que llega su papa les tomo una foto con sus disfraces?-**__Dicho esto los niños salieron disparados al jardín y los tuve que seguir, ahí les tome algunas fotos, aunque también tuve que impedir que Aomine persiguiera a Kuroko, el pequeño gato negro de Haru._

_Ni siquiera supe cuanto tiempo me la pase con los niños hasta que el sonido de un flash me saco de la diversión, al voltear a ver la puerta vi a Sousuke con su celular. Al verlo los pequeños Yamazaki corrieron a abrazarlo._

**_-PAPA-_**_Le saltaron encima y el solo abrió sus brazos para recibirlos._

_-__**Oigan nosotros también estamos aquí ¿saben?-**__Dijo un pelinegro de orbes rojas seguido por un peli cobrizo._

**_-Tío Ikuya, tío Asahi.-_**_Y también abrazaron a ese par de viejos amigos de su padre._

_-__**¿Qué, niños ya están listos para ir por dulces?-**__Les pregunto Asahi y los niños gritaron un SI._

_-__**Me sorprende que Aomine todavía no se coma a Kuroko.-**__Me dijo Ikuya viendo como el perro solo veía a Kuroko que estaba en los brazos de Haru._

_-__**Realmente ese perro está loco.-**__Le respondí con una leve sonrisa viendo esa escena._

_-__**Dicen que los perros se parecen a los dueños…Ya veo porque el pobre perro está feo, le toco un feo dueño.-**__Si Sousuke lo hubiera escuchado de seguro lo…_

_¡ZAP!, Sousuke le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza a Ikuya, tan fuerte que pude oír el cerebro de Ikuya chocar con su cráneo._

**_-Tu jamás dejaras de decir estupideces- _**_Fue lo único que dijo Sousuke antes de irse con los niños._

_\\\_

/Sousuke POV

Realmente Ikuya no puede ser mas idiota porque no es más chaparro, en otras cosas hoy será el primero de muchos Halloween que llevare a los niños a pedir dulces, al menos les daré algo que mi padre no pudo darme de niño, recuerdos para toda la vida, no es que me molestara eso, no se puede pedir más cuando una persona te deja a muy temprana edad.

Pero ese no es el asunto aquí. Ya ha pasado tres semanas desde que Makoto y sus sobrinos viven en la casa y realmente no me molesta ya que muy pocas veces lo veo al día porque soy el primero en levantarme, al menos así evito que los niños se despierten muy temprano y en cuanto a la tarde, yo solo llego veo que ya está la comida lista y verifico si los niños ya comieron, si es así como y listo, aunque a Makoto solo le hablo cuando me sirve de comer (¿Cómo es posible que cuando éramos pareja era un pésimo cocinero y ahora hace postres y su comida era deliciosa?), convivo con sus sobrinos, aunque Haruka es un caso perdido, cada vez que puede me lanza a su gato a la cara, pobre gato yo si fuera él lo arañaba mientras duerme (No le digan a Makoto, segura me la corta si se entera), y por cierto, cuando llego el solo me da de comer y se va. Si así de sencillo. Parece que no se quiere quedar a solas conmigo, pero ¿Por qué? Si él fue el que me dejo esperando en la estación, no entiendo porque no me quiere ver o hablar y solo me habla para decirme que ya hizo las compras o si los niños hicieron algo malo, solo para eso, para otra cosa no. No me gusta, de hecho me enferma su manera de ser. Aunque a los niños los tiene fascinados, no paran de decirme que su MamaMako es el mejor del mundo y yo no hago más que decirles que dejen de decirle así, me hacen desear que realmente lo haga su madre y eso no se podrá.

**-Que rica comida preparo Mako,¿No crees Ikuya?-**Dijo Asahi al sentarse a comer.

-**Si duele estupendo, digo huele estupendo.-**Dijo Ikuya sobándose la cabeza, se lo merece.

-**Gracias.-**De la nada dijo Makoto dando una gran sonrisa, lo odio tanto.

-**Oigan, Mako, Sousuke, ¿Quieren ir a una fiesta de Halloween?-**Pregunto Asahi.

**-No…-**Contestamos ambos monótonamente.

-**…-** Que silencio mas incomodo-**En serio que ustedes parecen que están sincronizados para este tipo de cosas…**

**-Simplemente estoy preparado para ese tipo de invitaciones…-** Dijo Makoto con una mirada tan seria que no pude creer que él fuera el Makoto que tanto amo.

**-Mako, no lo digas así de serio, es bueno salir un poco para desestresarse, no crees.**

**-Tú de que te tienes que des estresar Asahi, si hace unos días te….-**No pudo terminar de hablar Makoto ya que Asahi le tapo la boca y se lo llevo de ahí.

**-¡Asahi ya todos sabemos que te despidieron!-**Grite para que pudiera oírme. El regreso con Makoto todavía con la mano en su boca.

**-De hecho, yo no sabía nada.-**Comento Ikuya desprendiendo un aura obscura.-**¿Cuándo pretendías decirme, Asahi?**

**-Sousuke, hazte responsable de esto, ¡¿Y COMO DEMONIOS TE ENTERASTE?!-** Me reprendió un muy enojado Asahi.

-**Eras enfermero en una clínica que mi tío administra, hace unos días el me dijo que tuvo que despedirte por ser demasiado prepotente.**

**-Esa no es la manera de decirle a un amigo.-**Dijo Ikuya de la nada, su aura se veía un poco más tranquila.-**Asahi suelta a Makoto, se está poniendo morado.**

**-¡Wah! Lo siento Mako.-**Dicho esto lo soltó y el respiro muy profundo.

-**No te preocupes Asahi, estoy bien.**

**-Y sobre la fiesta…Tienen que ir.-**Nos ordeno Ikuya.

-**¿Por qué?**

**-Porque ya compramos sus disfraces.**

**-¿Eh?-**Hubiera querido ver mi cara en ese momento.

-**Mako será un sexy hombre lobo y Sou será un guapo vampiro.-**Dijo guiñándonos un ojo el molesto de Asahi.

-**Que mas da… está bien…pero tengo que ir a la cafetería, así que será un rato.**

**-Tsk, odio tener que lidiar con ustedes dos…-**Dije un poco molesto.

Termine cediendo, pronto tenía que llevar a los niños a pedir dulces y dejar a Makoto en la cafetería. Fue divertido estar con los niños en casa a casa pidiendo dulces y oyendo halagos, y uno que otro coqueteo de mujeres tanto de mi edad como mas jóvenes o grandes. No molesto, yo solo tenía cupo de pensamiento para los pequeños que iban riendo por la calle viendo su bolsa de dulces. Rin diciéndole a Haruka que tiene más dulces que él y este solo observándole con su gato en brazos, en serio este niño necesita terapia y urgente.

Cuando regresamos a casa los niños ya estaban dormidos por lo cual yo solo los tuve que cargar a su cuarto, los dulces los deje en la sala. Ya cada quien agarrara los dulces que le correspondieran. Un poco tiempo después llegaron Ikuya y Asahi acompañados por Makoto, los dos primeros ya tenían sus disfraces puestos y llevaban en sus brazos el mío y el de Makoto.

-**Cámbiense rápido para poder irnos.**

Tome el traje que me tendió Ikuya y me dirigí a mi habitación, realmente son molestos. Al salir me tope a Makoto ya con su disfraz, tuve que desviar mi vista y el bajo antes que yo por las escaleras, vi una cola de lobo que posaba en su trasero, suspire de solo pensar en que cosas podría hacerle pero a la vez no.

Nos fuimos. Ya en la fiesta me separe de los otros y fui a la barra, ahí pedí un whiskey en rocas, no soy muy fanático de la cerveza. Me la pase ahí por una hora, me aburrí así que fui a la pista de baile y ahí vi algo que no me dejo muy contento. Muchos tipos estaban demasiado cerca de Makoto y este tenía la cara completamente roja, no sabía si tomo demasiado o algo le estaban haciendo. Sin pensarlo me acerque con la mirada más intimidante que tengo.

-**Oi, Makoto, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-**Al verme todos esos tipejos, se alejaron un poco de Makoto.

-**SOU~SUKE~-**Al verme él se me fue encima, apestaba a alcohol, definitivamente estaba-**No pongas esa cara, yo lo te pertenezco a ti…-**Maldita sea, me sonroje por el comentario de un borracho.

-**Vámonos de aquí.-**Le dije llevándolo a la salida y el no se quejo, de hecho lo dijo nada.

Lo metí en mi auto, ya que Asahi e Ikuya vean como regresar.

-**Sousuke…me siento raro.-**Dijo al momento de que entre y puse el auto en marcha.

**-Seguro solo es el efecto del alcohol, ya se te pasara.**

**-Lo que pasa es que estoy duro…-**Maldición….

-**Tranquilo…tal vez solo sea el calor de tu cuerpo…como si fuera un sueño húmedo…-**No sé que estoy diciendo pero lo digo.

-**Pero..Ngh…es realmente…ah~-**Mierda Sousuke tranquilízate o al menos llega primero a la casa…

-**Tranquilo…ya pasara…-**Que esto pase pronto o si no me lo violo.

-**Hmp…**

Todo el resto del camino no hablamos, de ratos lo observaba, parecía que estaba suprimiendo algo. Al llegar a la casa lo ayude a bajar del auto. Estaba temblando.

**-Makoto, relájate…**

**-No puedo, en serio…-**Dijo aferrándose de mí, maldita sea no soy un animal…

-**Te acompañare hasta tu…-**Me interrumpió con un beso, que gran manera de interrumpir a alguien.

**-Ayúdame...-**Me dijo con una cara que realmente me incita a hacerle cosas impuras…

**-Yo…o re-almente no se que hacer…-**Auto control Yamazaki Sousuke…

-**Por favor…**

**-Maldición…está bien…**-Dije sujetándolo de la cintura y poder besarlo de la mejor manera que podía, el auto control no sirve si se trata de Makoto completamente excitado y yo muy necesitado(?), no urgido porque para eso existe manuela.

Entre con él a la casa, lo lleve a mi habitación, ¿Por qué no a la suya? Porque estaba muy lejos y lo único que quería hacer era terminar con esto. Lo tumbe en la cama y me posicione entre sus piernas, seguí besándolo hasta que nos quedamos sin aire, me separe un poco de él y lleve mi lengua por su cuello dejando algunas marcas rojas. Le quite la camisa, pero no le quite sus orejas de lobo, eso era lo mejor. Seguí bajando dejando húmedo por donde pasaba a la vez de dejar mas marcas. El se limitaba a gemir y jadear mientras abría mas las piernas, dándome espacio para trabajar. Al llegar a la comisura de su pantalón, desabroche los botones y baje el cierre, amo que este hombre nunca haya gustado del cinturón, bese la tela del bóxer, el se sobresalto, lentamente le quite el pantalón, bese uno de su muslos, y volví a acercarme a sus labios cuando me percate de algo, un tipo cinturón estaba alrededor de su cadera, era donde la cola de su disfraz reposaba, no se lo quite, esa cola realmente me excita, puse las manos en su cintura y lo levante un poco, lo bese con una pasión acumulada, realmente no pensé volver a verlo y mucho menos en besarlo. Al notar que el trataba de quitarme el tedioso pañuelo que era parte de mi disfraz, así que tome el pañuelo y lo quite, me desabotone el chaleco y la camiseta que traía puesta, los arroje al piso. El llevo sus manos por mi abdomen, cosa que me hizo recordar que tengo que hacer ejercicio, le he entrado mucho al helado y a los postres, sus manos se detuvieron al comienzo de mi pantalón, se quedo muy pensativo, sujete sus manos haciendo que estas bajaran un poco más. Lo deje ahí, desabroche mi pantalón y me lo quite, quedando solo en ropa interior. Termine de quitarle su bóxer y después me retire el mío, por fin libertad(?), lleve dos dedos mi boca y los humedecí lo suficiente.

-**¿No te quitaras los colmillos?-**Pregunto de la nada al percatarse que seguían puestos los colmillos, no eran estorbosos, de hecho ni siquiera se sentían. Estaba pegado con un pegamento especial para la ocasión, ya me los quitare mañana.

-**¿Te molestan?-** Dije sonriendo a la vez que mostraba la dentadura.

**-De hecho se te ven bien…-**Su cara se torno carmesí al decir eso.

**-Me alegra…-**Susurre mientras me acercaba a su clavícula y ahí morderlo, no iba a durar mucho la marca ya que son de plástico duro, pero ya que. Aunque al hacerlo el gemido que soltó me hizo recordar que estaba por hacer.

Volví a humedecer mis dedos y los lleve a su entrada, al principio se quejo un poco, además de que estaba muy estrecho.

**-¿Desde hace cuando que no los haces?**

**-No pienso responder a eso, Sousuke.**

Seguí con mi trabajo, hasta que el me pidió que terminara ya, así que, siguiendo órdenes, me posiciones entre sus piernas y me prepare para entrar, fui lento al principio, y ahí fui subiendo de tono hasta que, entre jadeos y gemidos Makoto se vino y yo tras de él. Exhausto por el arduo trabajo me tumbe a su lado, después de unos minutos quede profundamente dormido, aunque mi sueño fue interrumpido dos horas después. Una enfermera en turno me llamo diciendo que necesitaban ayuda con los pacientes, y tuve que ir. Antes de irme le deje unas pastillas para la próxima resaca que tendría al despertar y me fui.

Hoy será un día muy cansado.

/

**Para que sepan, lo inicie el 1 de Noviembre y lo termine el 2 de Noviembre a las 3:06 am, por lo cual lo dejo hasta aquí, ya que de aquí partirá parte de la historia. Que por cierto, esta historia originalmente era escrita entre una amiga y yo y esa amiga ya no me habla, por lo cual desde aquí todo lo que pase en la historia vendrá de mi cabeza, por lo tanto, si quieren darme ideas las recibiré, excepto si se trata de ponerle RinHaru a la historia, ¡esto no es shota!, pero de ahí en más si pueden :3**


	8. Capitulo 7 Pudimos ser todo y a la vez

\\\Sousuke POV

-Ikuya, Asahi, ahora me dirán que es lo que ocurrió, ¿quienes son los niños y porque están con Makoto? - les pregunté cuando ya estábamos a solas.

-Son los hijos de Ren...y Makoto tiene su custodia... -Parecían dudar en decirmelo.

-¿Donde esta Ren en todo esto?

-El y su esposa murieron hace unos meses en un accidente. -Respondió en voz baja Ikuya.

-Exactamente... ¿Que están esperando que yo haga?-Pregunte.

-Solo brindales un lugar para vivir...estoy seguro que Makoto te ayudara en todo lo que necesites...

-Saben que ese no en problema... Pero esta bien...No me afecta.

-Gracias Sousuke... -Dijo Asahi con una leve sonrisa.

Fuimos juntos a la sala en donde estaban los niños con Makoto. Los niños reían y el tenia su hermosa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me enamoro desde un principio.

-Papa, papa, MamaMako hace pasteles!- Dijo Momo acercando se a mi...Esperen? MamaMako.

-¿MamaMako?-Dije alzando mi ceja.

\- Asi le dicen...

-Realmente no importa que me digan asi- Dijo Makoto suponiendo lo que estaba apunto de decir.

-Esta bien...

/

\\\Makoto POV

_Después de que Souske dejara que me dijeran MamaMako acompañe a los niños a bañarse. A Gou la acompaño Sousuke. Todavía no podía creer estar en una mansion digna de un buen doctor. Era enorme posiblemente todavía no veía lo mejor de ese lugar._

_Después de ducharme y ponerme la misma ropa, me encontré a Sousuke apunto de tocar la puerta del baño,llevaba un poco de ropa en sus manos._

_-Creí que necesitarías ropa limpia asi que te traje un poco de ropa que creo que te queda. -Dijo desviando la vista y entregandome la ropa que llevaba consigo._

_-Gracias..-Dije tomandola._

_-Buenas noches- Dijo para caminar hacia la habitacion principal y desaparecer en la tenue luz que esta desprendía para después cerrar la puerta. _

_Camine por el pasillo que daba a los cuartos de huéspedes y entre a la habitacion que ocupaba, los niños estaban en la del lado, prendí la luz y me quite la ropa que llevaba puesta, observe la ropa que Sousuke me ofreció, era un pantalón de mezclilla, una camiseta de cuadros negra con rojo, un pants negro, una camisa sin magas blanca y una camisa de manga corta azul un poco deslavada. Me puse el pants, lo ajuste a mis caderas y me puse la camisa blanca, la cual me quedaba un poco floja, dí un suspiro. Guarde el resto de la ropa en los cajones del tocador que esta junto a la cama. Deslice un poco las cobijas y me metí a la cama, me quede viendo al techo blanco. Pensé en todo, literal en todo, en los niños, en mi familia, en la cafeteria y el hecho de que perdí todos los utensilios para preparar los pasteles en el incendio, de hecho perdí todo en ese momento, todo por lo que habia luchado por años se fue en ese momento. No me dí cuenta en que momento empece a llorar, hasta que sentí una lagrima entrar a mi oreja, me senté en la cama y jale un poco la camisa para poder limpiar mis ojos, percibí el embriagador aroma que desprendía la camisa, y la imagen del dueño original me llego a la mente. Los recuerdos enterrados que tengo con el llegaron como una bala, pero al seguir oliendo su camisa, uno de los mas íntimos recuerdos me llego... nuestra primera vez... y no estoy hablando precisamente del día que nos conocimos. _

_Fue en un hotel lujoso, el día de mi cumpleaños, la cama era enorme, la luz era tenue, sus ojos destacaban gracias a la iluminación de la habitación, era hermoso, su tacto era cálido. No iniciamos el acto hasta después de una hora de estar ahi, abrazadonos y dando uno que otro beso. Cuando la pasión nos envolvió los besos eran mas largos, nuestras lenguas luchaban por territorio, el aire faltaba mientras que las palabras sobraban, sus manos se colaban por debajo de mi camisa, mis piernas le abría paso, mis manos se enredaban en su pelo, podía sentir su lengua bajar por mi cuello hasta bajar por mi clavícula dando unos pequeños mordiscos, siguió bajando, lamió uno de mis pezones, bajo por todo mi abdomen dejando una que otra marca, arrancando uno que otro gemido de mi boca, desabrocho mi pantalón y lo saco de mis piernas dejando al descubierto mis calzoncillos con una ridicula figurita de orca en medio. Solto una pequeña risa, le dio un beso a la orca, se quito la camisa dejandome ver su bien formado cuerpo, me mordi el labio, volvió a devorar mi boca, oí el sonido de su cremallera bajar y me atrevi a echar un vistazo, su erección sobre saltaba bajo el boxer Calvin Klein color vino, se deshizo de su pantalón y volvió a acercarse a mis labios, nuestras erecciones chocaban, sentía su calor, sus manos estaban en mis glúteos y las mías recorrían su espalda ancha, la tela de mis calzoncillos bajaba por mis piernas hasta deslizarse por mis pies, él bajo su bóxer haciendo que nuestros miembros chocaran, su tacto era ardiente, _

_llevó dos dedos a mi boca y me pidió que los humedeciera, obedecí, ya húmedos los llevo a mi entrada, fue incómodo pero estuve relajado, ya delitada mi entrada entro, fue lento para no lastimarme, el ritmo aumentaba, me dolía el pecho. El me decía que me amaba, yo le creí, pero un mes después de nuestra primera vez, él desapareció, se fue a Kyoto, sin decirme nada, su madre gano, ella logro separarnos, pero claro, el prefirió su sueño a mi, a quien le juro amor eterno. Se puede meter su amor eterno por el culo. Lo disfrutara. _

_Desperté agitado y con la boca seca, me levante y me dirigí a la cocina, y encontré a Sousuke tomando una taza de café mientras veía las noticias matutinas, llevaba puesto su traje azul de doctor, que sexy, era mi pensar al verlo._

_-Buenos días... lo único que dijo para regresar su vista a la televisión._

_-Buenos días... - no me atrevía a verlo. _

_El silencio reino por unos segundos. _

_-Bueno ya me tengo que ir, asi que... te encargo a los niños... le avise a la niñera que le avisaría cuando tiene que regresar, la institutriz llega a las 11 y si necesitas ir a la ciudad las llaves de la minivan estan en la cochera. ¿Alguna duda? - negue con la cabeza.- Entonces nos vemos._

_Salio de la cocina, y se fue a la cochera que tiene aparcamiento para acerca de cinco autos. Subió al Mercedes Benz 2015 gris ya que Ikuya se llevo el Honda Civic negro con el que llegamos ayer. Me quede viendo a la Minivan Ford plateada, era para un cupo de siete pasajeros, muy segura para los niños. Tambien habia un Toyota Yaris blanco y un Mustang Cobra clásico negro, ese era el auto de sus sueños y su tío habia prometido comprarselo cuando terminara su carrera, al parecer lo cumplió. Cuando se fue me volví a meter a la cocina y me prepare una taza de té, le prepare un desayuno ligero a los niños. _

_Hoy era el comienzo de muchas cosas._

_Honey, I Really Don't Care your opinion_

**Bueno, disculpen el hecho de que haya tenido que cortar de esa manera el limón, pero estoy un poco cabreada, le dejo esto porque YOLO, se lo merecen y las que están en el grupo de FB... simplemente no comenten si es que alguna se equivoca de grupo y publican MH y esperen a que las admins se encarguen de eso. **

**Bueno eso es todo por mi.**

**By: SouMako_3**


	9. Chapter 8 Yamazaki Akane

**De aqui parte del especial de Halloween**.

**_\\\Makoto POV_**

_Desperté,me dolía todo el cuerpo, sin mentirles, el peor dolor provenía de mas abajo del coxis, si ahi donde las arañas hacían su nido y el donde el sol no tocaba(?). _

_Abrí lentamente los ojos recuperandome de la luz que entraba por el enorme balcon que estaba a mi lado. Mi mirada fue a adelante donde estaba un tocador con demasiadas cosas y un enorme espejo, fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta que estaba en la habitación de Sousuke. No recordaba nada de la noche anterior, excepto que fui con el a una fiesta, _

_**-NO PUEDE SER...-**__El se ha aprovechado de mi... ese hijo de... no su madre no tiene la culpa... aunque es un idiota, cuando lo vea le diré hasta de lo que se va a morir._

_Habia una pastilla en la mesita de noche y me la tome, leí la pequeña nota que estaba junto a la pastilla y supe que Sousuke no estaba en la casa, que estaría en el hospital. Mejor para mi, sino lo dejaría sin descendencia propia._

_Baje como pude a la cocina, les prepare el desayuno a los niños. Pasaron una horas en lo que yo hacia el aseo, se que eso no me incumbe a mi, pero la señora de la limpieza no va los domingos, minimo es lo que puedo hacer por Sousuke. Estaba sacudiendo el librero de la sala de entretenimiento, cuando en eso tocaron la puerta, al principio pensé que seria el trabajador social, que según Sousuke llegaba de sorpresa, pero cuando fui a la puerta para poder abrir, desee que fuera el trabajador social que a la mujer que tenia en frente. Era alta, su cabellera era larga y aunque los lentes oscuros cubrían sus ojos, sabía exactamente el color de estos. Esa hermosa mujer era nada mas y nada menos que la madre de Sousuke._

_-__**No pienso preguntar el porque estas aqui...-**__Dijo quitandose las gafas y guardandolas en la bolsa que traía consigo.-__** Trae mi equipaje.**__-Se abrió paso a través de mi__**.- ¿A que hora llega mi hijo?**_

_**-No me dijo**__-Fue lo único que dije al pasar con las maletas que ella trajo._

**_-¿Y mis nietos?_**

**_-Están en el cuarto de juegos... _**

_**-¿Ustedes son pareja?-**__Preguntó cruzandose de brazos._

_-__**No, no debería preocuparse por eso, yo solo estoy aqui temporalmente.-**__Contesté, su mirada se volvió sombría por un rato__**.-La llevare con los niños y llevare sus maletas a una habitacion, por favor sigame**__.- Dije guiandola escaleras arriba, al llegar a la segunda planta me dijo que dejara las maletas en el cuarto de Sousuke. Agradecí haber cambiado las cobijas._

_**-Tachibana, ¿como son mis nietos?-**__Pregunto mientras recorríamos el largo pasillo donde se encontraba lo que se diria que es el tercer piso el cual solo cuenta con cuartos de baños y almacenes. _

**_-Son hermosos, son buenos niños..._**

_**-¿Crees que son dignos de llevar el apellido del padre de Sousuke?-**__Trate de descifrar el significado de esa pregunta, en su mirada se veía una gran preocupación. _

_**-Por supuesto...**__-Dije con una gran sonrisa._

_Llegamos donde estaban los niños, era una habitacion espaciosa al lado de un pequeño pero bien equipado gimnasio, frente de estas dos habitaciones se encontraba una gran biblioteca, si asi se podía llamar a una habitacion con estantes que llegaban hasta el techo y rebletos de libros, aun asi era la parte favorita de Sousuke. Sonrei al recordar mi segunda noche ahi, al legar de la cafeteria gracias a la minivan de Sousuke no tuve que pedir un taxi, entre y fui a ver si los niños ya estaba dormidos, después de darme una ducha escuche unos ruidos provenientes de este pasillo, fui sigilosamente pero lo único que vi fue a Sousuke en una pequeña escalera buscando un libro._

_**-Niños hay a alguien que quiero presentarles**__\- Dije entrando a la habitación. _

_**-Hola-**__ Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara. _

_-__**HOLA**__\- Saludaron al unísono. _

_La madre de Sousuke tenia una inmensa sonrisa, la verdad era agradable estar con niños. Tuve que irme a terminar a recoger y a hacer la comida. Un rato mas tarde ella se apareció en la cocina y tomo un vaso de agua._

**_-¿Quienes son los niños que estaban con mis nietos?_**

**_-Son mis sobrinos. _**

**_-¿Donde están sus padres? _**

**_-Mi hermano y mi cuñada murieron hace tres meses en un accidente, yo tengo la custodia._**

_**-Ya veo, lo siento. Estaré con los niños, cuando llegué mi hijo me avisas.**_

_Me quede viendo a la señora caminar de vuelta a las escaleras. No quería darle mas vueltas al asunto, pero aun tenia ganas de romperle la cara al maldito aprovechado de Sousuke._

/

**\\\POV Sousuke**

Fue una jornada horrible, ya tenia ganas de irme a la casa y ver a mis hijos y tratar de hablar con Makoto. En el auto, me puse a revisar mi celular, el cual no habia tocado desde la mañana, tenía un mensaje de mi mama.

De:+_+Mama +_+

Sousuke, hijo acabo de llegar a tu casa.

Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo.

Que Dios te acompañe.

Inmediatamente le conteste.

Para:+_+Mama+_+

Si no te dije antes de él, fue porque sabía que te enojarías.

Ademas, dijiste que llegarías antes de Navidad.

Y ya voy en camino.

Te quiero.

Se que lo último no se lo tenia que recordar, pero aun asi.

Volví a guardar mi celular y puse en marcha el auto, aunque sabiendo como era mi madre, me dieron ganas de no llegar.

Fui mas lento de lo normal, media hora después llegue, abrí la cochera y metí el auto. Antes de abrir la puerta que unía la cocina y la cochera, olí el delicioso aroma de la comida de Makoto, sonrei, ya quería volver a juntar mis labios con los de Makoto. Abrí la puerta pero antes de poder hacer algo recibí una patada en mis genitales, me tire al piso llevando mis manos a esa parte. Vi los pies de quien había sido, fue Makoto.

**-¿Por que diablos lo hiciste? -**Le gruñi.

**-Por ser un maldito aprovechado**.-Dijo cruzandose los brazos**-¿Que creiste, que después de aprovecharte de un ebrio, este se te iba a tirar a los brazos?**-Para ser sincero si lo pensé.

**-No tenias ningún derecho de golpear al dueño de la casa donde te hospedas**.-Vi como una mirada de temor llego a su rostro, pero luego la cambio por una divertida acompañada de una sonrisa.

**-¿Que diría tu madre si se entera de lo que su niño hizo?-** Sude frio, y si fue por el miedo de que mi madre se entere. De por sí mi mama ya esta enojada por la presencia de Makoto, si se entera de que me a coste con el sera peor.

Makoto volvió a hacer lo que hacia antes de que yo llegara.

**-¿Donde esta mi madre?**\- Dije mientras agarraba una bolsa con hielos de la nevera.

**-Esta arriba con los niños.-** Contesto sin siquiera verme.

Sosteniendo la bolsa en mi entrepierna subí hasta el cuarto de juegos de los niños. Me dolía pero me lo merecía, mi autocontrol no fue mucho.

-**Hola**\- Salude entrando al cuarto.

-**PAPÁ**\- Mis pequeños saltaron a mis brazos con solo verme.

**-Buenas tardes Yamazaki-san**.-Nagisa y Rei dijieron al mismo tiempo, voltee al sofá que estaba ahi y vi a Haruka en el regazo de mi madre.

**-Buenas hijo, que bueno que hayas llegado.**

**-Veo que ya conociste a los niños. **

**-Si, pero no creas que se me olvido lo que tenemos que hablar, ¿que te paso?-** Dijo señalando la bolsa.

**-No paso nada importante** -dije restandole la importancia.-** Niños ya pronto estará la comida, vayan a lavarse las manos.**

Dicho esto los niños salieron de la habitacion reiendose, Haruka fue el ultimo en irse.

La comida fue mas silenciosa de lo que creí. Claramente mi madre y Makoto me ignoraban, al terminar estaba lavando los trastes, mi madre tomaba un vaso de agua y Makoto acomodaba las cosas que tenia de llevarse a la cafeteria.

**-¿Saben que? Ya me canse de que me ignoren**.-Dije un tanto enojado de su comportamiento.

**-Te ignoro porque se me hace mas fácil que apuñalarte y ocultar tu cadáver**.-Dijo mi madre sonriendo se una manera sumamente aterradora.

**-Digo lo mismo**.-Dijo Makoto con una leve sonrisa-**Ya me tengo que ir, suerte Sousuke, nos vemos después Akane-san.-**Salio por la puerta de la cocina, esperen...¿Le dijo Akane-san? Makoto jamas se refirió a mi madre. Sude frio.

-**Asi que traes al chico que te rompió el corazon en mil pedazos para aprovecharte de su embriaguez, Sousuke, jamas creí eso de ti. **

**-No es asi madre, ademas, no me aproveche de el, fue bajo su consentimiento.**

**-Hijo, ebrio no cuenta. Porque en ese caso hasta las violaciones son validas**.

-**Mamá... esta bien le pedire disculpas**.-Dije resignado- **¿No que llegarías hasta antes de Navidad?**

**-Es antes de Navidad.**

**-¿Te piensas quedar hasta entonces?**

**-Claro que no, me iré a la casa de tus abuelos, solo me quedare esta noche. Hijo, si amas a Makoto enamoralo, y no hagas otra pendejada.**

Salio de la cocina y subió las escaleras. Tenia razón tengo que arreglar las cosas con Makoto. Este mes cumplía años, le puedo organizar una fiesta. Pero todavía tengo tiempo.

Por el momento le pedire disculpas. Le mande un mensaje.

Para: Makoto (^ω^)

Lo siento, se que fui un estupido por haberte hecho eso cuando tu estabas ebrio, pero, agradece que fui yo y no un desconocido.

Ya no recibí respuesta. Pero si lo vio. Fui a meter a bañar a los niños. Ya sabia que hacer con Makoto, lo conquistaré, haré que me ame de verdad.

**Hasta que pude actualizar ((´д｀****))**

**No me odien, tuve trabajo y ademas tengo tres extras que presentar (┳Д┳) pero ya esta aqui. El próximo capitulo sera un especial que esta en trabajo. **

**Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Sleeplessness04 por haber puesto nombre a la madre de Sousuke.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

_**By: SouMako_3**_


End file.
